


Constellation Serendipitiy

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c's observation of Sam's doodles leads to a profound discussion on stars, fate, and SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation Serendipitiy

The lines intersected, curved, and looped back amongst themselves in an abstract pattern. At first Teal'c assumed Major Carter was taking notes on the formulas she was typing into her portable computer, but instead of scientific diagrams, the sketches she drew were no formulaic pattern Teal'c could discern. Some even overlapped. Major Carter never turned a page or typed scientific language on her keyboard. She merely stared, sometimes huffing her breath so the hair crossing her forehead fluttered before drifting back into place.

In fact, she hadn't touched her computer except for the delete key in forty-two minutes.

He stared again at the designs, realizing some of them looked familiar.

"Are those not chevrons?"

She jumped and blinked at him, as if she had forgotten his presence.

"Um, sorry. I guess I spaced out for a minute there." Her face reddened. "What were you asking?"

"The figures you were drawing, those look like the symbols of the Chaapa'ai." Teal'c pointed to the geometric patterns on her notebook.

Major Carter studied her pad as if they were a new finding, not some work from her own hand. Teal'c's thoughts drifted to the recent events on Velona and the subsequent effects on Major Carter. He would not allow her to suffer so again.

She seemed unaware of his concern as she looked at the pad, and her calmness assuaged his concern. She said, "Yeah, they do...I mean, they are, but I wasn't specifically drawing them. I was doodling constellations."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware the Bablecks' device had astronomical properties."'

"Oh, it doesn't." She pointed to the device the Bableck people had allowed her to study for the time Daniel Jackson shared cultural lectures to a large group in the main hall. "This is an engine that, while they use it for power generation, could possibly be used for power stabilization on the 'Prometheus' project I'm working on. The implications are fantastic, not just for that, but also for alternative energy on Earth. But their celium ore supply is too limited for export, and I can't make sense of the equations to be able to convert it to our own energy sources--even naquadah. Actually, I can't even make heads or tails of how the device works, much less how to convert it for our use."

She looked up at him then, and Teal'c belatedly realized some of his confusion must have shown on his face by her crestfallen expression. He was becoming more lax about maintaining his stoic demeanor around his teammates. As disquieting as the thought was, he was no longer sure it was a weakness. In Apophis's retinue, it would mean certain death. He had observed for humans, even humor could reveal strength. The Tau'ri had indeed been an influence on him.

She asked, "I didn't answer your question, did I?"

Teal'c smiled slightly while raising his eyebrow, noting Major Carter had taken to retracing one of the so-called constellation "doodlings" on her paper. She followed his gaze and pointedly put down her pen.

"Right. The constellations. It's a...you're going to think it's weird..." Teal'c did not understand why her face became so flushed. He hoped she was not feeling ill and the worry of the events of Velona again entered his mind. Whatever his concerns, they again moved towards the back of his mind as she grinned.

"Look who I'm talking to. Maybe you won't." She pointed to the pictures. "Did you ever hear the story of how we got the Stargate working–how we first connected to Abydos?"

"Daniel Jackson translated the address on the coverstone."

"Right. He did it by recognizing the symbols as constellations. After two years of working on the dialing computer, there were a lot of red faces amongst the astrophysicists on the team that one of the archeologists spotted the chevrons as stars."

Teal'c wondered if this was why her face flushed earlier but did not interrupt Major Carter's monologue.

"I mean, it was such a leap of intuition. The hard scientists and engineers ignored the symbols because they believed they were hieroglyphs. The archeology and linguistic teams were focused on the writings and context. Daniel, coming fresh to the problem, had the 'Eureka' moment that solved it all." She laughed and pointed out the notepad. "So...when I get stumped on a problem, I tend to doodle constellations to remind me not to forget the obvious. It's gotten to being a subconscious habit."

She frowned at the drawings, then chuckled. "Actually, I think this one is more Mark's Bugs Bunny than any of the 'real' constellations. Mark and I used to make up new patterns with cartoon characters." Her expression turned thoughtful. "You know after Mom...well, when I was a teen, Dad would take us out late at night, away from all the lights of the city. We'd go to a field and he'd point out the constellations in the night sky. Mark often fell asleep in the car, but Dad and I, it used to be one of the only times we talked without arguing. I guess thinking about the patterns is soothing when I'm stumped." "

She glared at the alien device. "Well, normally it's soothing. I don't know how long Daniel's going to be able to give me with his cultural lecture, but it won't be enough time to make heads or tails of this."

"May I be of assistance, Major Carter?"

She shook her head and sighed. "I don't think so, Teal'c. I just...the science behind this is years beyond what we're used to, and the manual they gave me..."

Teal'c recognized the look of frustration on his teammate's face. He considered what she had just told him of distractions and the thoughts she had shared. Major Carter did not often speak of her mother's death. It reminded him of his own past, memories he'd not consciously considered in decades.

"My mother pointed out the stars to me as a boy," he said.

He expected Major Carter's startled reaction to his statement, so merely waited a moment before continuing. "We do not have 'constellations' in the same way as you, but we pattern the stars with tales of the gods' exploits. Distant points of light where great battles were fought all for the honor and glory of our masters. Sometimes, late at night, Master Bra'tac would point out alternative patterns and explain the histories of great Jaffa generals leading forces in conquest.

"It was a small point of rebellion, but one of risk if Apophis ever knew of it. On my last visit to Drey'auc and Rya'c, my son showed me patterns Bra'tac taught him in that planet's night sky."

They both stared down at the swirling patterns in silence a few moments before Major Carter nudged his arm with her shoulder. "And were any patterns following his father's exploits in freeing his people?"

"How did you know?" Teal'c looked sharply at Major Carter. Her eyes sparkled like stars of their own, dancing in amusement, yet her expression was tempered with a note of...pride.

"You're a leader for the Rebel Jaffa movement, Teal'c. From what you said, it would stand only to reason that your betrayal of Apophis and actively fighting the Goa'uld would create similar stories." She pointed to a few of the patterns on her pad. "That's what many of Earth's constellations do as well–tell stories of old heroes and gods."

"SG-1's adventures are followed amongst many stars according to my son," Teal'c frowned to think that his adventures with his team would compare to the saga of Cha'ken or Stor'nal.

Major Carter echoed his thoughts, a thoughtful frown now gracing her features. "Yeah...'the exploits' of SG-1. It's strange to think, isn't it? I certainly don't feel a hero, certainly not one to be recorded in the stars. Half the time, we've gotten lucky."

Teal'c considered this, recalling articles he had read in the Tau'ri press. "Perhaps it is fitting tribute--our actions recorded amongst the stars that have fated our movements."

"Fated?"

"It is a common in Tau'ri culture to accept happenings and predict future success for the day based upon the month upon which you are born. Mating rituals are also considered for this purpose."

Major Carter studied him shrewdly "Have you been reading tabloids again?"

He merely raised an eyebrow, careful not to allow his face to reveal his jest. "The horoscope page explains much of how our future is preordained."

As expected, she huffed her displeasure. "Sorry, Teal'c. But that's just a load of... It's just superstitious nonsense with enough platitudes and coincidence to appear plausible. With your skeptical nature of false gods, you can't tell me you believe that...wait. You don't believe. You're putting me on. You don't think astrology has anything to do with our success."

"No more than pure luck has been the thing that has brought us this far," he countered. "It is the skills and bravery of our team and our comrades that have created our success, not pure serendipity."

Major Carter smiled. "Or Barry Hankinson."

Teal'c blinked. He was not familiar with that name amongst the Stargate personnel. He looked at his comrade and saw the bit of mischief peeking through her lips. "He was the science editor of the Colorado Post. It was his article about "Orion Upclose" with this huge picture of the constellation that caught Daniel's eye when he was staving off exhaustion through caffeine. Daniel's joked to me we should send him a thank you note or something sometime. So you never know what influence of others, even unwitting, will create a 'Eureka' moment. Some would say that's the definition of luck–preparation meeting opportunity."

So Major Carter sought her revenge by pressing her argument. He recalled his first meeting of her and the team...their confidence in the cell on Chulak. He was prepared to rebel against Apophis, but meeting O'Neill and the others was the opportunity that caused his open break...that led to the "exploits" his son now traced in the night sky. He conceded her point with a bow of his head, but further discussion was interrupted by the crackling of their radios.

Daniel Jackson's voice sounded through the receiver. "Sam, come in?"

"Carter here."

"How's it coming with the engine?"

Major Carter grimaced and paused. Teal'c keyed his own radio. "Progress is slow, Daniel Jackson."

"Well, we may be able to help with that. Seems the Bablecks have found something valuable about Earth that make them willing to part with one of their power engines...or at least an outdated model they'd been saving for parts."

"Really?" Major Carter's posture straightened and her whole face glowed. "That's great, but...what..."

She exchanged worried looks with Teal'c.

They could hear their comrade's rueful chuckle over the radio. "Baseball. Jack got bored with my lecture and wandered over to where some kids were playing in the courtyard. I soon lost my audience to him. Anyway, if we send some gloves and balls..."

"Tell them about the hats!" O'Neill's voice could be heard in the distance.

Daniel Jackson's sigh caused static through the radio, but Teal'c could detect the humor in his voice when he spoke again.

"...and uniforms, the Bablecks will consider making us full-fledged trading partners." His voice became lower. "When winter comes, maybe we'll get more credit when Jack introduces them to hockey."

"Understood. That's great news, Daniel. Carter out." Major Carter turned to Teal'c with a grin. "Eureka."

Teal'c was pleased with her enthusiasm, but was uncertain how having the device at Stargate Command would alleviate her frustration at not understanding its basic principles.

She answered his unstated question. "I have more time to play with it, and can use equipment to study it that wasn't easily transportable. And there's a whole team of engineers who would salivate over taking this apart." She raised her eyebrows. "Plus, back on base you won't feel as great a need to hover over me in case glowy aliens decide to pop out and say hi."

Teal'c frowned. He didn't realize his purpose was so obvious, although he should've realized Major Carter would pick up on the increased solicitude of her teammates. Both O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had been careful to stay in visual contact with her since the incident.

"I'm a big girl, Teal'c. Orlin was...a very different experience. I'll admit. But, I'm fine, and careful."

"I have no doubt in your abilities." Teal'c bowed and allowed a small smile to show on his own lips. "...especially when presented with the right opportunity."

Major Carter laughed openly then as she started to pack up the laptop and Bableck manual into her pack. "You know, maybe we should all go check out the observatory sometime. The colonel has an amateur interest in astronomy, and Daniel would remember more of the ancient legends behind the constellations than I."

"And you can point out your animated characters."

"Maybe...we'll keep that part of the activity just between us."

Teal'c nodded as he helped her gather her equipment. "As you wish, Major Carter."

Fin.


End file.
